Champion Of Legends
by darkztarz12
Summary: Cole Macgrath lived a simple life, until he got powers from an exploding ray-sphere, he thought that was weirdest moment of his life, he's wrong, very wrong. Now participating in a strange tournament with stranger people, he's got new problems to worry about. Rated T for swearing. Cole x Nariko
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

Destiny is a funny thing isn't it? One moment your delivering packages to people you never knew, next you're frying gun wielding crazies with lightning bolts. But I've always wondered what other people's destines were. What was their role in the future? Would he be subject to evil while his sister would be the vessel of a proclaimed god? I don't know man. My best buddy Zeke always told me that every single life is important because their hopes and dreams are all strong, and that the needs of the many and weak overcome the needs of the few and strong. That is why I live my life like this. I have power, power enough to rule the world. Yet I use that power to save lives, stop villains from rising and killing everyone I knew and sacrificing my life to save those who need it. But what about out what's out there? Is there life out there that also has power like mine? What do they dream about, what do they envision in the future? What are their destinies and how do those intertwine with mine? Never mind that, I've got work to do. There's a storm coming, a beast of immense power coming to this city killing everything that stands in its way. If I don't stop it here and now, the whole world I once knew will go to hell and everyone in it. I need help, help only people like me can provide. Let's just push that idea behind us now, I've got some training to do. Oh, I never introduced myself yet right? I'm Cole MacGrath, the demon of Empire City and the patron saint of New Marais.

_Somewhere in an unknown place_

"**Power, I can feel all the power coming from these specified universes." **In a dark place filled with many purple crystals to behold, a giant head was looking over many spheres which all contained imagery of sorts. **"All these universes have unmatched power over them, and they all come from 1-99 subjects. I need that power, should they find out about each other and unite to take my power. I must bring them here, find the strongest one and take their power from them. But how? How can I trick them to coming here and fighting each other?** **Ah yes, perfect. Power can corrupt a man, so that's what I shall offer them, my power. Surely this plan cannot fail, and once I have the power, I shall crush anyone who stands in my path." **As the giant head finishes talking we can see from the spheres certain people who all have an aura surrounding them as they do what they do. **"These specimens seem to be the strongest from their universe. Yes, I shall bring them all here." **Once the giant head stops talking, the shadow of a head with piercing golden eyes looks over the spheres one last time. **"Well then, let the games begin."**

_Back in Cole's universe_

"So that's my story. I've had a difficult life so far huh? Ah don't worry about it, it's all in the past, you just need to look in the future for now." Suddenly a piercing feminine scream fills the air. "Ah excuse me, someone needs my help, and I'm not letting them down." Cole forms an ice pillar which pushes him in the air while he lands on an electrically charged wire making him skate on the wire. "Now where is she…" Cole continues to look around until he spots a woman backed up in a corner with two militia men around her. "Found you, ya red-neck bastards." "Somebody, Help!" Cole lands near them shooting lightning bolts into the two men. "It's the demon, kill him!" The men start firing onto Cole in which the latter only avoided the bullets and hit both of them with his weapon, the Amp. "You ok?" "Yes, thank you very much" "No probl-" His words were cut off when a fancy looking piece of paper hit his face. "What the fuck…?" Cole looked at the paper when he saw the words in bold that interested him. **"Winner of the tournament shall get power only few can imagine!" **"Power, huh? Sounds like something I need. The leader must have built another ray-sphere or something." Cole flipped the paper finding more bold words that said, "**Will you come?"** and next to the sentence was two boxes that said yes and no. "Don't know if I should… but for the sake of all people, I need that power. Besides, there is just something in my gut that's telling me to go. Before I go, I should call Zeke, tell him I'm gonna be gone for a while." *_BEEP BEEP*_ "Yo Zeke." "Yea Cole? Anything you need?" "Look man, I'm calling just to you I'm going to be gone for a while, I got something that might help with the beast." "Well go for it Man! I'll be waiting for you brother." "Thanks Zeke, see you later." As Cole ended his conversation with Zeke he looked at the boxes and checked yes with a pencil he found on the ground.

Boy was that a mistake.

The place around him suddenly stretched, pulling him into the center, while the air around him became stale. "WHAT THE FUUCCKK?!" Cole was trying his best to stay conscious but it ultimately was for nothing as Cole blacked out into nothingness.

Cole was at an altar in a suit with Zeke right next to him, a priest, an anticipating audience of family members and friends, and his soon to be wife, Trish Dailey. "If there is any person out there who believes this pair should not join together in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace." Silence filled the air. "Very well, Cole MacGrath, do you take Trish Dailey to be your lawfully wedded wife?" "I do." "Trish Dailey, do you take Cole MacGrath to be your lawfully wedded husband?" "I do." "Very well, Cole, you may now kiss the bride." Cole lifted up the veil and kissed Trish to claim her as his wife while the whole audience erupted in screams of joy and happiness. Cole broke the kiss with Trish smiling when a large boom swept through the air. Trish's head exploded in flesh and blood as her body lay dead. "TRISH!" Cole's large scream went throughout the whole altar. The priest had a shotgun in his hand pointed at what used to be Trish's head. "YOU BASTARD!" Cole proceeded to punch the priest in the face when everything but the priest and him began melting. The priest also started melting afterwards but melting into a man Cole once knew. "KESSLER! I'LL KILL YOU!" Kessler only stopped Cole's punch with his fist. "Ah ah Cole, this was only for the better." Soon everything became dark around Cole. Cole could not see or hear anything but Kessler's laugh as Cole wept for Trish.

Cole woke with a start. "Ah my head, the hell did I eat?" Cole suddenly remembered what had happened and glanced around him only to be in a dark place full of purple crystals and tons of other people he did not know dressed in strange clothing passed out. "The fuck happened?" Suddenly, one by one everyone woke with a start and all began talking one another. "Where the fuck am I?" "What did you do Jak?!" "Do you have any cake?" These were only some of the things that were heard when a large shout filled the air. **"SILENCE!" **Everyone shut up and glanced to find a giant floating purple crystalline head with piercing golden eyes. **"You all signed the boxes yes correct?" **There was a large grunt of approval. **"Perfect, let me introduce myself, I am Polygon Man. All 99 of you are the strongest champions of the universes. The tournament shall work this way, all 99 of you shall be separated into different places in my land. My land is an inter-dimensional hub that can connect with all the universes. It can go on forever and mimic places in all your universes. When all 99 of you are separated, you shall travel and fight anyone you can find. Good luck to all of you." **A large surge of power went through everyone and they all vanished.

Cole was dropped off into a large street. "Uh, did he have to drop me off on concrete? Anyways, where..am..I?" Cole looked around his surroundings and found out he was back in Empire City before the beast had destroyed it. So he dropped me off here. Ah who cares, I've got work to do.

Cole doesn't realize it, but this was the start of a great journey.


	2. Metal Scratching

Guest/CancerTurtle: The 99 heroes are in fact people not from All-Stars. They are mainly just for show. Besides, Cole can't be the only fighting right? If I put in the 22 only, it wouldn't make sense because Cole has to fight them all but he can't be only one fighting.

Ciruno: Don't worry about his karmic counterpart; I have something huge planned for Evil Cole..

Thank you for the reviews! A_A

* * *

"**I can feel all that power from every single one of them. But it seems that the strongest sources come from these specific 22. I must have a talk with one of them; reveal my plan to that person. Yes, he shall do nicely."**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Metal Scratching**

"This place is amazing, he's copied everything down. Even Alden's tower is perfectly shaped like it originally was!"

Cole was wandering around the copy of Empire City. Checking everything to find that everything was like it was before the Beast destroyed Empire City.

"It's like he already knew about this place before he even knew me!"

Gunshots were than heard as a small metal projectile hit Cole.

"Reapers? He even got the gangs to still shoot at people and me!"

In front of him were a small gang of Reapers about 2-4 of them still wielding their AK-47s. Cole didn't do anything fancy, just a couple of lightning bolts and they were all down.

"Figures, still as easy as always huh guys?"

Cole continued to wander around the city checking everything perfectly intact.

"This guy is amazing, he must be pretty powerful conduit to replicate all this!"

Then a big explosion sounded through the air.

"The Fuck!?"

The smoke cleared revealing 6 ordinary Reapers, 3 rocket launcher Reapers, 1 minigun Reaper, 3 kamikaze Reapers, 4 Reaper conduits, and a turret truck being piloted by a Reaper.

"SHIT!"

_Optional: inFamous OST-Meet The Reapers_

The 6 Reapers, minigun Reaper, rocket launcher Reapers, conduits, and turret truck all started shooting at Cole at the same time. Before they all shot, Cole quickly jumped on a building's side to avoid the shots. Cole than quickly used precision and took out the rocketeers. Cole then quickly jumped down and used a thunder drop to take out the 6 Reapers. But the kamikaze reapers all quickly ran at Cole while he was still down and exploded. Cole saw this and quick rolled, but it proved to for nothing as he was still hit with the huge explosion causing major damage on him.

"SHIT! When did they get so smart?!"

Cole quickly ran to a fuse box and drained it, restoring his injuries and battery meter. The Reaper conduits saw this as an opening and all unleashed their energy towards Cole at the same time. Cole saw this coming and ice jumped to avoid their bursts of power. Cole than fired 5 redirect rockets at the turret truck destroying it and taking out the reaper that was controlling the turret. The minigun Reaper was firing crazy at Cole who could not do anything but run since he was drained. Cole quickly climbed up a building and drained a backup generator restoring his meter again. Cole than ice jumped again to the minigun Reaper and hit him several times with the Amp knocking him out cold. All that was left were the Reaper conduits, but this act would be hard to do because of the fact that every time Cole avoided a conduit's attack, another one would come barreling down on him.

"I need to find a way hit them all at once, otherwise I'm screwed."

Cole was still dodging all the bursts of power until he remembered something.

"Of course, that's perfect. All right then, here we go."

Cole than put his hands together and threw them up, causing huge spikes of ice come up from the ground and hit all 4 conduits, freezing them to be thawed out later.

"Phew, lucky I made it past this. But when did they get so smart? Ah who cares? Better get out of the city, I have work to do, and this isn't it."

"Well well well, who do we have here?"

"What?"

Cole then turned around to see a large overweight man with white and red polka dot shorts, leather boots, weird leather straps on his body, no shirt, a psycho clown mask with a huge smile on it, and fire on his head like it was hair.

"Um, something I can help you with?"

"Yeah you can actually. I heard big noises and came here to investigate. Only to find you taking out all those guys out at once. If I'm right, you must be in the tournament. And if you are, I'll need one thing from you."

"Oh yeah, and what's that?"

"Nothing much, just your blood!"

The clown then threw a small knife he had on him at Cole who barely managed to avoid it on time.

"Whoa man! What's your deal?!"

"Nothing much! Now then, here's Sweet Tooth!"

_Optional: Twisted Metal 2 Soundtrack-Moscow_

The clown apparently named Sweet Tooth took out his chainsaw and swung it at Cole. Cole avoided the swing and threw a shock grenade right at Sweet Tooth which exploded. Sweet Tooth apparently has much more resilience than Cole thought and took the grenade like a man. In exchange however, Sweet Tooth's chainsaw broke.

"Grrr. You're going to pay for that!"

Sweet Tooth than pulled out his machete and swung wildly at Cole. Cole retaliated by pulling out his Amp and fought Sweet Tooth with it resulting in what looks like a sword battle. Sweet Tooth had decided he had enough of this and pulled out his shotgun firing at Cole. Cole ran to avoid getting shot at when he quickly climbed a building and started firing lightning bolts on Sweet Tooth. Sweet Tooth retaliated by pulling out his missile launcher and firing it at Cole. Cole took the bait and jumped off the building to avoid the rocket. Because of this, Sweet Tooth ran at Cole and prepared to stab Cole in the chest with his machete. Cole heard Sweet Tooth's boots on the cement so Cole ice jumped to avoid getting stabbed at and thunder dropped on Sweet Tooth. Sweet Tooth did not flinch from the drop and instead grabbed Cole.

"Hehe, you put up a good fight kid. But game over!"

Sweet Tooth then tilted his mask to reveal his mouth and breathe fire on Cole. However, this did not do much to Cole and the real major problem was Cole's now ruined shirt.

"What! No normal human should have survived that!"

"I don't think you've noticed, but I'm not normal."

Cole than released electricity around his body which resulted in Sweet Tooth losing his grip on Cole. Cole than pulled out the Amp and hit Sweet Tooth several times with it until he was out cold.

"Phew, took care of him. Aw, this is my favorite shirt. I'm pretty close to Zeke's rooftop, maybe I can find a spare outfit."

Cole climbed the building and ran on the roof tops as he did not want to get seen without his shirt. Eventually he made it to Zeke's rooftop where he changed into his courier outfit along with his trademark courier jacket.

"That's better, now where should I go? Hmmm, he said to travel around, so maybe once I step out of a certain place here I'll reach somewhere else. It's worth a shot."

Cole ran through the city until he reached the bridge connecting The Warren and The Historic District. He saw a small bluish glow at the end of the bridge and instantly knew that was the border of the illusionary city and somewhere else. Cole was about to cross over until…

"HALT!"

"Hmm?"

Cole turned around to find a lovely lady scantily dressed in a white shirt that covered only her breast and one arm, a silk like cloth that covered her crotch, and a belt. She had a beautiful young face, long flowing red hair, and two ancient like blades.

"And you are?"

"My name concerns not, what is of importance is if you are in the tournament. You are dressed strangely compared the citizens of this city."

"Yeah, I am. What of it?"

"If you participate in this sick game of a tournament, you shall perish!"

_Optional: Heavenly Sword OST-War Machines_

The girl rushed forward drawing one of her swords to slice Cole. Cole could do nothing but just avoid because if he were to counterattack with the Amp, she would use her 2nd sword to cut him in half.

"You consider yourself a warrior? You reek of fear!"

The girl kept trying to slice Cole's face off but Cole kept dodging the swings of mayhem. Cole decided he had enough of this and ice jumped while she was near him resulting in her being slightly taken aback. While she was distracted, Cole used his lightning tether to grab the girl's 2nd sword and bring it towards him.

"Grrr. I cannot be contained!"

The girl rushed forward with her one sword in an attempt to slice Cole's face off but was blocked by the Amp. Cole and the girl then went for a melee fight with their respective weapons to try to overcome the other. The girl then suddenly out of nowhere pulled a cannon out from the ground.

"Prepare to die!"

The girl then shot flaming cannonballs of destruction at Cole in hopes to destroy him. Cole avoided each and every single cannonball as he wanted to stay alive. Cole could not think of a plan on the bridge as he could not use the terrain to his advantage unlike the last two fights. Eventually she stopped firing as it would appear the cannon ran out of ammunition.

'Perfect!'

Cole then leapt towards the girl and punched her square in the jaw. The girl only became enraged and leapt towards her 2nd sword that Cole left on the ground. She rushed towards him with a fire in her eyes as she sliced the air to try and kill him. Cole retaliated by shooting redirect rockets at her in a vain attempt to stop her. This only hurt him more as the explosions did reach him. Cole quickly pulled out his Amp and tried to block her attacks. Eventually the girl became weary and her attacks slowed down and did not have much power in them as before. Cole then started attacking with the Amp, and besides the fact she had two things to block his attacks with, his strikes managed to hit her most of the time as she was growing very weary. Eventually Cole managed to knock both of her swords off her and it seemed like the end for the girl.

Until it started raining.

The rainwater hit Cole and he screamed in pain as the electricity running through his veins went in little explosions as he came in contact with the water. The girl saw this as an opportunity and grabbed her twin swords as she started attacking Cole. Cole could only try to dodge her attacks as he was still in pain from the rain.

'I need a plan and fast! Wait, the rain…If I can put enough distance enough between us, she might summon that cannon again and then I can…'

Cole ran away from the girl to put distance between them.

"Coward! Come back here! Prepare to die!"

The girl summoned her cannon again to try and hit Cole from the distance he put between them.

"YES!"

Cole than brought his hands together and summoned a lightning storm that hit the cannon and the girl. The electricity from the lightning reacted with the gunpowder in the cannon resulting in an explosion.

"Ah shit, I hope I didn't kill her!"

Cole ran forward to find the girl tattered and beaten but still alive.

"Go on then! Kill me! I've lost! I don't deserve to live…"

"I don't kill."

"What?"

"I don't kill. I don't use my powers to kill. I use my powers to help those in need."

Cole than brought his hands together and healed her body.

"Why? I don't deserve your compassion. So why would you heal me? I'm just a monster with no human soul. I've killed thousands of men."

"You are not a monster. A monster is person who uses their power to cause harm to innocent lives. And I can see from your past that you are not that."

"…"

"I'll be taking my leave."

"Wait!"

"Hmm?"

"Allow me to travel with you. I understand you are right and I wish to learn from you."

"Sure. What's your name first of all?"

"I am Nariko."

"I'm Cole, Cole MacGrath."

"Very well then Cole. Shall we move on?"

"Sure, let's go."

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Omake:**

_**If Evil Cole was the protagonist.**_

"HALT!"

Cole turned around to find a young, beautiful girl with flowing red hair glaring daggers at him.

"If you are of the tournament you shall per-"

She was cut off as Cole summoned his lightning storm that went on for a very long time until he stopped revealing that the girl was dead.

"That shut her up."


End file.
